rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
RuPaul's House of Drag
RuPaul's House of Drag consists of 14 episodes. The season premiered on August 4th, 2018. On August 16th, Tatianna was crowned the winner. Monét X Change was the runner-up. Plot overview 20 queens are gathered in RuPaul's new House of Drag. Two teams go head to head throughout the season, but only one will stand at the very top, and earn a coveted spot in the Drag Race Hall of Fame, plus $100,000! In RuPaul's House of Drag, there are two teams. Each team is led by a matriarch. Matriarchs do not compete in team challenges nor do they compete in solo challenges. Instead, the matriarch makes vital decisions for her team. Matriarchs can be dethroned and replaced by members of their team, but in the end, your status as a matriarch There is one challenge per episode, and two types of challenges. The first kind of challenge is a Team Challenge. As you may have guessed, contestants compete with their team. After the challenge, one team will win, and one player from the winning team will be named MVP. The MVP earns $5,000 and an advantage in the upcoming solo challenge. On the losing team, the matriarch must name three nominees. These players are up for elimination, and cannot compete in the upcoming challenge. After the team challenge, there is a solo challenge. The second kind of challenge is a Solo Challenge. Contestants who aren't up for elimination work alone in these challenges and compete against their fellow team members. From each team, there is one winner. At this point, a Lipsync for the Crown is initiated on each team. The winner of the Solo Challenge and the team's matriarch enter a lipsync battle. If the matriarch wins, everything stays as is. If the challenge winner wins the lipsync, they dethrone the current matriarch and are crowned the new matriarch. (There is no Lipsync for the Crown in Episode 3.) After the lipsync, the matriarch from the losing team must decide which of the three nominees will stay in the competition, and which two will be eliminated. To balance out the teams, the matriarch from the winning team must select one contestant from their team to transfer over to the losing team. After the solo challenge, there is another team challenge. Starting in Episode 10, queens from the losing team that are nominated may also compete in the solo challenge. If they win the challenge, they choose a replacement nominee to take their place. Episode 13, a.k.a "The Reaping" is the final episode before the finale. The top 8 queens must compete in a challenge that will push them to their limits. Two queens will win the challenge. The remaining six are up for elimination. Each of the two queens gets to choose one queen from the remaining six to bring along with them to the finale. The four queens who do not win the challenge and aren't picked by the challenge winners are eliminated. If the two winners pick the same contestant to bring to the finale, there will be a top 3. Contestants Contestants' Progress :█ The contestant won RuPaul's House of Drag :█ The contestant was the runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated by the jury in the finale episode. :█ The contestant was a member of the jury in the finale episode. :█ / █ The contestant was the matriarch of their team. :█ The contestant lost their position as matriarch after losing the 'Lip Sync for the Crown' :█ The contestant was a member of the winning team and was named 'MVP'. :█ The contestant was a member of the winning team. :█ The contestant was nominated by their matriarch. :█ The contestant won the solo challenge, but lost the 'Lip Sync for the Crown'. :█ The contestant was nominated by their matriarch in the previous episode, but won the solo challenge, and named a replacement nominee. They then lost the 'Lip Sync for the Crown'. :█ The contestant was one of the best in the solo challenge, did not win, and was immune from being transferred. :█ The contestant switched teams. :█ The contestant was a nominee but was saved by their matriarch. :█ The contestant was a nominee, was not saved by their matriarch, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the Final 8, won the challenge, and moved on to the Finale. :█ The contestant made it to the Final 8, did not win the challenge, but was chosen by one of the challenge winners to stay. :█ The contestant made it to the Final 8, did not win the challenge, was not chosen by one of the challenge winners, and was eliminated. :█ The contestant returned in the Finale episode Team Changes Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Head Cheerleader is Gonna Be Me" * '''Guest Judges: Vanessa Hudgens and Jasmine Masters * Team Challenge: Perform in a cheer battle that showcases your acrobatic skills. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Winning Team: Team Alyssa * MVP: Willam * Nominees: Mariah, Nina Bo'Nina Brown, and Tammie Brown 'Episode 2: ''"How's Your Head?" * '''Guest Judges: Jeffree Star and Shannel * Solo Challenge: Construct a headpiece out of paper and model it down the runway. * MVP Advantage: Extra 30 minutes in the workroom. * Runway Theme: Headpiece Fashion Show * Team Alyssa Winner: BenDeLaCreme * Transferred by Challenge Winner: Monique Heart * Team Coco Winner: Phi Phi O'Hara * Saved by Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Eliminated: Mariah and Tammie Brown 'Episode 3: ''"Supersize Ball" * '''Guest Judges: Khloe Kardashian and Raven * Team Challenge: Create two looks for the Supersize Ball. The queen with the best looks will win MVP, and her team will become the winning team. * Runway Themes: Sumo Wrestler Realness and Pageant Crown Eleganza Extravaganza * Winning Team: Team Coco * MVP: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Nominees: Farrah Moan, Monique Heart, and Willam 'Episode 4: ''"Return of the Ru-Tang Clan" * '''Guest Judges: Paula Abdul and Joslyn Fox * Solo Challenge: Write a rap verse to the "Oh No She Betta Don't" sequel. * MVP Advantage: Decide the order of the verses + extra time in the studio. * Runway Theme: Blackout * Team Coco Winner: Adore Delano * Lip Sync Song: "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul * Matriarch: Coco Montrese * Transferred by Matriarch: Phi Phi O'Hara * Team Alyssa Winner: Tatianna * Lip Sync Song: "Vibeology" by Paula Abdul * Matriarch: Tatianna * Saved by Matriarch: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Monique Heart and Willam 'Episode 5: ''"Gaga: The Unauthorized Rusical" * '''Guest Judges: '''Trisha Paytas and Stacy Layne Matthews * '''Team Challenge: Star in a musical about Lady Gaga's life story. * Runway Theme: Insect Fashion (Inspired by BenDeLaCreme) * Winning Team: Team Coco * MVP: Shea Couleé * Nominees: Alyssa Edwards, Naomi Smalls, and Phi Phi O'Hara 'Episode 6: ''"Taste of a Woman" * '''Guest Judges: Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman and Darienne Lake * Solo Challenge: Create and advertise your own unique chocolate bar. * MVP Advantage: Extra time in the recording studio. * Runway Theme: Edible Couture * Team Coco Winner: Valentina * Lip Sync Song: "Starships" by Nicki Minaj * Matriarch: Coco Montrese * Transferred by Matriarch: Latrice Royale * Team Tatianna Winner: Shangela * Lip Sync Song: "Into You" by Ariana Grande * Matriarch: Shangela * Saved by Matriarch: Alyssa Edwards * Eliminated: Naomi Smalls and Phi Phi O'Hara 'Episode 7: ''"Queens of Talking on Shows" * '''Guest Judges: Larry King and Alexis Michelle * Team Challenge: Create a talk show from scratch and produce it. * Runway Theme: 2-in-1 Homemaker to Hooker * Winning Team: Team Coco * MVP: Monét X Change * Nominees: BenDeLaCreme, Farrah Moan, and Kim Chi 'Episode 8: ''"Drag Family-Friendly" * '''Guest Judges: David Walliams and Thorgy Thor * Solo Challenge: Perform a stand-up comedy routine in front of children. * MVP Advantage: Decide the order of the show * Runway Theme: Night of 1000 Gagas * Team Coco Winner: Monét X Change * Lip Sync Song: "G.U.Y." by Lady Gaga * Matriarch: Monét X Change * Transferred by Matriarch: Adore Delano * Team Shangela Winner: Tatianna * Lip Sync Song: "Do What U Want" by Lady Gaga * Matriarch: Shangela * Saved by Matriarch: Alyssa Edwards * Eliminated: BenDeLaCreme and Farrah Moan 'Episode 9: ''"Rumantic Comedies" * '''Guest Judge: OriMoxx * Team Challenge: Come up with a movie trailer for a new rom-com and produce it with your team. * Runway Theme: Classic Hollywood Movies * Winning Team: Team Shangela * MVP: Tatianna * Nominees: Coco Montrese, Trinity Taylor, Valentina 'Episode 10: ''"Dance Dance Ruvolution" * '''Guest Judges: Maddie Ziegler and Laganja Estranja * Solo Challenge: Partake in a dance performance that showcases your boogie talents. * MVP Advantage: Extra ten seconds in dance routine + extra rehearsal time * Runway Theme: Bling Blitz * Team Shangela Winner: Adore Delano * Lip Sync Song: "Stay" by Rihanna * Matriarch: Adore Delano * Transferred by Matriarch: Latrice Royale * Team Monét Winner: Coco Montrese * Replaced by Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Lip Sync Song: "Where Have U Been" by Rihanna * Matriarch: Monét X Change * Saved by Matriarch: Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Valentina 'Episode 11: ''"Angels and Devils" * '''Guest Judges: '''Katy Perry and Miss Fame * '''Team Challenge: Compete 1-on-1 in a look showdown with a contestant from the opposing team, with one of you being an angel, and the other a devil. The team that does the best overall wins. * Runway Theme: War Between Heaven and Hell * Winning Team: Team Adore * MVP: Kim Chi * Nominees: Coco Montrese, Latrice Royale, Trinity Taylor 'Episode 12: ''"Witch Ball" * '''Guest Judges: Stevie Nicks and Thorgy Thor * Solo Challenge: Create three looks for the Witch Ball. * MVP Advantage: Access to additional fabrics and tools + extra time in the werkroom * Runway Themes: Old Hag Dreams, Teenage Witch Realness, Royal High Witch Eleganza Extravaganza * Team Adore Winner: Kim Chi * Lip Sync Song: "Mamma Mia!" by ABBA * Matriarch: Adore Delano * Team Monét Winner: Shea Couleé * Lip Sync Song: "New Rules" by Dua Lipa * Matriarch: Monét X Change * Saved by Matriarch: Trinity Taylor * Eliminated: Coco Montrese and Latrice Royale * Dethroned: Adore Delano and Monét X Change 'Episode 13: ''"The Reaping" * '''Final Challenge: Write a verse to RuPaul's "Call Me Mother" * Runway Theme: Final 8 Eleganza Extravaganza * Challenge Winners: * MVP: Kim Chi * Nominees: Coco Montrese, Latrice Royale, Trinity Taylor 'Episode 14: ''"Finale" * '''Winner of RuPaul's House of Drag: Tatianna * Runner-Up: Monét X Change * Eliminated: Shangela and Shea Couleé Category:Seasons